


The billionaire's desire » Iron Widow | Marvel

by Mystique1250



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Callgirl Natasha Romanov, Car Sex, Escort Natasha Romanov, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Prostitute Natasha Romanov, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: On behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha Romanoff takes on the role of a Callgirl and is supposed to win Tony Stark's trust, protect him on behalf of the secret organization and convince him to become part of the Avengers Initiative. But what happens if he asks them to move in with him and if they develop feelings for each other?





	The billionaire's desire » Iron Widow | Marvel

She entered the restaurant of the hotel without hesitation and walked through the room towards a certain table. A dark-haired man in a posh suit was already sitting there. He had caught his eye on his smartphone and seemed so absorbed in it that he didn't even notice it.

Only when she came to a halt next to the table did he raise his head. His facial expression changed within seconds. His previously raised eyebrows moved back to their normal position and a broad grin appeared on his lips: "Good evening, Miss Romanoff." She could literally feel his gaze wandering over her body. He was barely noticeably stuck to her neckline.

He made a hand movement, with which he meant to settle down opposite her. She complied with his silent request with a contented smile and sat down on the chair: "Good evening, Mr. Stark". Her tone was seductive and his smile widened a bit as he heard his name in her mouth. Only now did he realize how much he had missed her. The time in Toronto had been boring without the red-haired woman, which is why he had called her immediately when he had returned to New York.

He winked at her and then handed her the menu. She accepted it even though she knew that they were not here to eat. Anyway, she assumed.

"Thank you very much," she looked him over the edge of the card: "They don't look bad either. Although he had offered it to her, she could not refrain from calling him.

A waiter approached the table with a bottle of wine in her hand: "May I pour you something? "Absolutely," Tony replied, but Natasha refused. When she was working, she didn't drink. He gave her a questioning look, but respected her decision.

"How was your day? the man asked her after the servant had disappeared again. "Pretty good," she replied briefly, surprised that he was interested in something like that: "A little stressful." From this answer he apparently drew some conclusion, because he pressed the lips together into a thin line. She tilted her head slightly and looked at him questioningly. Did she say something wrong? Today Mister Stark showed behaviour she didn't even know about him. Normally he had a good sense of humour, which she appreciated very much, and was full of lust and passion. Today, however, he made a slightly stiff impression, as if something was oppressing him.

So she tried to turn the tide: "And how was her stay in Toronto? When she asked this, his facial expression quickly changed again and the seriousness she had noticed before had disappeared. But she wouldn't let herself be shaken off so quickly. The well-being of her clients was important to her and she could not relax herself when her counterpart was tense. She felt something like that, even if she hadn't aimed for it.

"A little stressful," he replied grinning with the same words as she did a few seconds ago. She instinctively rolled her eyes. When she became aware of her behavior, however, she faltered in the middle of the movement. But that didn't seem to bother the man at all. His right corner of his mouth had moved up and he seemed interested to watch her.

She didn't want to admit it, but she liked the way he looked at her, so full of lust, as if at that moment he wanted nothing more than her. But she knew that this appearance could hardly be real.

To distract herself from this thought, she slowly drove her foot up his leg. Fortunately, the long, white tablecloth hid this action sufficiently, which made it a lot easier for her.

His reaction was hardly long in coming. The eyes widened noticeably and she noticed him stiffening. For her, however, this was not a bad sign.

"You know, ...," she began and gave him a seductive look: "I think it's a good idea to go up. In your room!" "Do you?" he looked at her provocatively, but she nodded unflinchingly. "She asked, grinning, "She didn't?

Without answering, he rose from his chair and reached for her hand. Without waiting for the two to eat, he led her out of the restaurant area and walked her over to the hotel elevators. Already now she felt a warm tingling sensation on his skin and a slight pulling in her abdomen.  


End file.
